Promise You Won't Leave Me?
by UnForgettableSin
Summary: ONESHOT!Yaoi,fluffy,rated for torture.'Promise,You'll won't leave me'He asked as a tear fell down his tanned cheek.


Sin:I just got an idea and I had to write it down.

**Ayame:Weren't you _asleep_ when you got this idea?Why'd you write it this early?**

Sin:If I don't it'll never get written,_Ayame_.Gaara,would you do the honors?

Gaara:Certainly,

**She disclaims,she owns nothing except the plot.**

**Warnings:Yaoi,soft and fluffy Rated M for torture just to be safe,This is a ONESHOT!Okay.I won't continue it..probably...**

**FLUFFY-NESS AT THE END!**

_"NO!"_

_Edward ran down the well furnished hallway,glancing back only to find the gaurds chasing after him._

_"You will marry my Daughter! And nothing will stop this betrothel!"The king cackled evilly.Edward's boots thudded against the velvet blood red carpet.He made a sharp right turn and ran out the main door of the 'palace'._

_Two blades pressed across his chest,"HALT!"a masked gaurd said."No!"Edward screamed,"I don't love people in this chaotic city!Especially that crazy man's daughter!Now,let me leave!"He swiped his alchemic blade at the gaurd,slasking a deep cut in the person's arm. 'Not too much to kill,but enough to stop him for now...' He turned to the other gaurds only to be pinned down by their spears.The boold spilled out of his wounds."If you make _one_ move.The spear'll kill you."A maksed man told him.Edwards vision started to cloud over from loss of blood._

_The men pulled him onto their shoulders and took him into a dark chamber."What?"He looked around as much as he could.He was placed on a cold steel table tilted at an angle.The men latched him by his wrists and ankles to the table with leather straps._

_"Well.It seems the cat is out of the bag.You're _lover _knows about our little plan with Hohehiem's heir and alchemic birth.Oh well,he won't get here in time."The masked assailant chuckled.His blue metalic head band,at a slant,was moved through his snowy,silver hair to reveal a scar going vertically across his left eye.He opened his eyes to unveil one coal black and one blood red with black specks of black.Edward's breath hitched as the man pulled out a kunai,similar to Maes' but with a longer throwing handle."I'm a little rusty.But I think I'm still good enough to make you squeal out his weakness."_

_Edward shifted his focus to the walls.They were covered with torture devices.'I'm in a torture chamber...'The thought ran through his head as the man placed the cold metal on Edward's back.He pressed the kunai into the tan back and ran it across slowly.The cut was deep but shallow enough to not need stitches.Ed sucked in air through clenched teeth.The man repeated this several times in a pattern."Oh and you can call me,Kashi."The man smirked,even through his midnight blue mask it was visible.He admired his work before taking another metalic object out.This one was like a thick needle.It was placed at Edward's shoulder and pushed in and out other side,but just underneath his skin.Edward hissed through his teeth.The man pulled out the needle quickly._

_Edward was turned over onto his back.The man called,'Kashi' took the blade and ran it down the center of Ed's chest,causing the other to hold in a hiss."You are very stubborn,"He said,displeased.The man decided to take of the automail.A clank of metal and Ed's automail was on the floor.Edward's mind wanted to blank out but he refused to give in.Kashi got an excellently evil idea.He placed another leather strap across the tan chest.He took a knife and moved it to the scar where metal meets flesh.Edward's eyes widened as he placed the cold metal on the sensitive skin.He pushed it in harshly.The pain was unbelievable..._

Edward shot up in bed,breathing heavily.His eyes moved around the darkened room.Tears cascaded down his tanned cheek.there was a rustle in the blankets next to him.The person sat up."What?What happened?"They asked.He looked up into the eyes of his lover.Edward placed his flesh hand over the scar that ran down his chest.He started to cry again.

The tears glowed in the moonlight from the window.Two strong arms wrapped wround him,pulling into the bare,well toned chest."Shh...it's okay...they're gone now,forever.And I'm here to take care of you..."the man said gently.Edward lifted his eyes to meet laquer black ones.The man kissed the top of Edward's head,"I love you."He captured edward's lips in a loving,passionate kiss."I love you,"Edward wispered into the man's chest,"I love you,Roy.Promise you won't leave me..."Roy smiled,"No,never.I'll never leave you." He captured those red lips agian.He laid down with his koi.Ed's head lay against Roy's chest,falling into a peaceful sleep with his lover.

Sin:So?did it suck?Was it good?There something I can do different next time!I need your reviews!

**Ayame:No flames,but constuctive critisism is welcomed**

Sin:get's hit upside the headwhat was that?

**Ayame:takes precious Envy,and Pride!Ed plushies away**

Sin:No!Give'em back!

**Ayame:Only when you finish writing the proluge and first chapter of that Naruto story of yours**

Sin:Dammed muse...


End file.
